


Just the two of us (no, there´s only you and then there´s me)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I enjoy hurting Hux, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyting goes downhill after the incident in the forest and because Hux once does what he thinks is right, he´s going to suffer for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I became a serious Kylux trash. Really, and fanarts are to blame. My friend gave me five words and this was supposed to be a short, quite fluffy fic, but....I realized that Kylux is not really meant to be happy or fluffy and it escalated quickly.  
> Also, please, remember that I am not native English speaker. Also, wish me luck to my final exams I should be studying for right now but I am sitting in Kylux trash can instead.

Just the two of us (no, there´s only you and then there´s me)

 

They are on the run, from both Resistance and the First Order, haunted and alone. Kylo blames Hux and Hux blames Kylo, but it´s really not surprising. What is surprising is that they don´t just kill one another and manage to coexist in their shrinked universe in relative peace and sometimes even enjoy it.  
It all started after the unfortunate event in the forest, with that little scavenger girl, which resulted in Kylo bleeding out onto the snow. Snoke had only little patience with him after that. None, to be more precise.   
Kylo thought that he deserved all of it, the punishment that followed his failure, and he was ready to endure anything from the hands of his master.  
But then Hux got involved, foolishly stood against Snoke and his “ridiculous methods” as he put it, and everything went downhill from there.   
Snoke wasn´t amused and let Hux to be locked up and punished with Kylo and that was when they realized that they overstepped some important line and they will not get out alive easily.   
“Why couldn´t you just keep your mouth shut, as you always do?” Kylo asked Hux second day as he struggled to recover from the injuries Snoke inflicted on him earlier.   
“He was hurting you,” the ginger responded, his voice strangely quiet and Kylo felt as if his heart might explode. To hear something like that from the cold general was equal to him saying “I love you so much, you are mine and I will never let anyone hurt you” and for a moment, only for a moment, Kylo wanted to hug that stupid ginger and tell him how much he cares, but then he realizes that it´s something what Ben Solo would do and forbids the idea.   
“Now he´s going to hurt us both.” It was all he said as he laid his eyes upon Hux´ split lip and large bruise forming under his left eye. His heart clenched again and the light side was calling more than ever before.   
***  
How they managed to escape in the end, Kylo will never understand. He will never understand how he was suddenly able to reject Snoke, all his teaching, push him out of his mind and flee with Hux alive by his side.   
Now, some time later, when everything is mostly fine and they are as safe and sound as they can be, he thinks he can remember a different presence in his head, not the burning rage and anger of his master, but soft, warm and light, strangely comforting one and suddenly he knew what to do. When he tells that to Hux, he only laughs at him from the bed which he rarely leaves now, and tells him that he is growing soft, but Kylo remembers that there was not only dark in his grandfather and that´s all he needs to know.   
But they escaped unarmed, after all. Kylo only managed to save his cape, the lightsaber was taken from him by Snoke when he was locked up. Hux didn´t have a gun either and soon they got themselves captured by a group of rebels.  
They didn´t really belong to the Resistance, as Kylo understood from their talk when they led them to their base, hidden away in the woods of the planet. They were only scoundrel scum, mercenaries, smugglers and pirates who sometimes worked for the Resistance when they got some profit and they were planning on selling them over to general Organa.   
They knew who Kylo was and presumed that the general would want him unharmed.  
Hux, on the other hand, was a completely different story. “She wants you unharmed,” their leader told Kylo in the morning of the following day, as he entered their cell with two brute looking men in his footsteps, “but she also said that we can have a some fun with your little friend.” He kicked Hux in the ribs as he said that and Kylo felt rage boiling in his mind. He knew that the man was lying, didn´t even need to use the Force to know that; first, they would never be able to contact the Resistance so fast and his mot...general Organa would never, never allowed an enemy to be tortured just for fun. But he didn´t say anything out loud than, just looked shortly at Hux, who wore his expressionless mask, but on the inside, he was cursing his foolish attempt to resist Snoke which led them into this.   
“He is not my friend,” Kylo said shortly and he knew that Hux will understand, won´t let himself to be broken. He was a general of the First Order, after all. Was. But he still looked away when the men approached Hux who looked suddenly so very small.   
They tortured him for information, at first, broke fingers of his left hand and pulled out the fingernails on the other. Kylo didn´t even flinch as he heard the sound of breaking bones and muffled moans coming from Hux. But never screams.   
Hux was (was, always was, because he isn´t anymore) hard to break, didn´t speak and didn´t scream, not even when their captors got frustrated with his lack of response and just beat him viciously. They only left when Hux went limp on the hard stone floor and didn´t move even when they splashed a bucket of freezing water over him. He was left shivering in the middle of the cell and Kylo didn´t approached him.   
Now, as he frequently wakes up to Hux´ tortured screams at night and has to colect him from the darkest corner of the small room and put him back to bed, he wishes he did.


	2. Chapter 2

He is not my friend, he kept repeating to himself as days passed and he remained untouched, while Hux´ skin has changed into a colorful canvas, purple, green and sickly yellow, here and there splattered with blood. He spent nights faking sleep while the ex-general sobbed quietly in the other corner of the cell, only moving when his really-not friend fell silent and he checked the injuries he suffered during the day, healing them with to Force to the point when they were no longer threatening and then sat with the thin body in his arms, waiting for another dreadful day. 

He was not a monster and his patience ran out as he woke up to raw, blood curling screams. It was still dark in the cell, his arms were empty and Hux wasn´t in the room. They must´ve taken him while he slept, his senses numbed by their prolonged captivity and lack of necessary nutrients, so he hadn´t sense it. 

Another tortured scream cut through the air and Kylo leaped to his feet, kicking the hard metal door, not really feeling any pain. “HUX!” he screamed on the top of his lungs, terrified of what he thought was being done to him at the very moment. “Hux....”   
That was it, there and then, the trigger that made him snap, making him realize that he is a powerful, dangerous creature, fed on the darkness and blood and death and he is going to rip them apart.   
Suddenly, he was calm and cold and as he could hear Hux screaming again, he summoned the Force and made the door rip out if its hinges, throwing it aside, broken and crumpled. A part of wished he had his lightsaber by his side but the other one, the dark and twisted one which was powered by rage on fury was prepared to soil his hands in blood. 

He followed the screams, killing all the rebels that stood in his way, choking them with the Force or simply smashing them against the wall, hard enough to crack their skulls open. Nothing could stop him and by the time he reached the room where their leader had Hux pinned down to the ground, his clothes were soaked in blood. He enjoyed the look of pure terror on his face as he stepped away from Hux, pants still down on his knees, as he backed to the corner of the room. Kylo stopped for a moment above Hux, covered his bruised body with his cape and then faced the scum crouching in the corner.   
“Please,” he heard the excuse for a man whimper as he moved closer to him. “Please, please don´t kill me, I have a wife, I...”  
“Good,” Kylo said coldly, “I will send her your dick, so she will have some memory of you.”

No one dared to stop him as he walked through the hallways the hangar where the shuttles were positioned, with a limp body in his arms. Only one man dared to fired at him and Kylo stopped the shots with the Force, not even bothering to look at him.  
There was blood in his footsteps.   
***  
When Kylo wakes up after another sleepless night, Hux is already awake, staring into the ceiling with what seemed like all the spare blankets over him. Kylo doesn´t understand how can he be always so cold. It´s always hot on Tatooine.  
“I hate this planet,” Hux murmurs after a while, a phrase he started to use few days after their flight to the forgotten planet. Kylo sighs and tries to rise, but the ginger man doesn´t let him, he is suddenly clinging to him, his slender limbs freezing cold against Kylo´s skin. He trembles. “I hate the fucking sand,” Hux continues to mumble and his hot breath tickles Kylo´s neck. The former Knight of Ren draws one arm protectively around his friend´s frail body. “It´s irritating and it gets everywhere. Can´t even go outside without it clinging to my feet.” He nuzzles against Kylo´s neck and shifts slightly as he tries to find comfortable position.   
“It´s not all that bad,” Kylo protest quietly. “At least we are safe here. Forgotten.”  
“We are as good as dead,” Hux says grimly and let´s go of Kylo, curling up into himself again.   
“You should stop thinking about such things,” Kylo remarks as he stands up and puts on a shirt, “it´s....sunny.”  
“Sunny,” Hux repeats dryly, but doesn´t protest when Kylo leans over him and places a kiss on his swollen lips. Hux´ lips are always cracked and bleeding now as he keeps biting them anxiously all the time.   
Kylo doesn´t thing that the ginger will ever recover from what has been done to him, but life must be lived and they have to move on. “What are you going to do today?” he asks, although he already knows the answer. But Hux stays silent, so he continues. “We could take a walk to the town. No one knows us hear, anyway, and I think that it would be good for you.” Kylo can physically feels how Hux tenses at those words and he sighs mentally. The ginger turns his back to Kylo and wraps the blankets more securely around himself, as if he wanted to meld into them. “There is no we, Kylo, there is no us,” he says quietly, “there is only you and then there´s me.”


End file.
